1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving head, and more particularly to a unidirectional driving head assembly for ratchet wrenches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ratchet wrenches comprise a driving head including a cylindrical driving tool rotatably disposed in a housing, the driving tool includes a number of teeth formed on the outer peripheral surface thereof, and a pawl includes two sides each having at least one tooth for selectively engaging with the teeth of the driving tool so as to change the active direction of the ratchet wrench. The driving tool has to be machined with teeth, and the wrench has to provide a room for accommodating the pawl, such that the driving head occupies a large volume.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional driving heads of ratchet wrenches.